1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and its method of use that would confirm to the player, of various sports, that proper hand position, with a sufficiently firm grip, was established and was being maintained. It should be noted that a consistent hand position aids the player in establishing a proper relationship with the ball. This invention would be installed, by the user, by attaching the apparatus so as to surround the handle, and be securely attached thereto, on existing sports equipment. The purpose of the present invention is to prevent the player from attempting play without proper the form, hand position and firmness of grip. The invention would have at least one sensor device in the form of a pressure activated switch, a membrane switch or piezoelectric sensor. These switches would be such that the individual player could align, and thus adjust, them at the desired pressure points on the grip. This would allow the player to position the sensors so as to be activated by the proper pressure points at appropriate racket locations by his or her specific hand.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Many sports use equipment that is carried by the individual players during play. Proper hand position and a firm grip are stressed during the training of players in many of these sports. Currently there is known in the art various handles that attempt to cause the player to maintain proper hand position and grip pressure. These grip locators are shaped with a variety of various indentations that cause the player to properly position his or her hands on the grip in order to comfortably hold the equipment. These grips are such that customization with respect to a particular player, i.e., hand size, is difficult and expensive. These grips also fail to address the problem of maintaining a firm grip.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,034 to Lee discloses a golf grip training device. The Lee device includes an audible buzzer or alarm unit containing a battery and an audible alarm. The audible alarm unit is strapped to the shaft of the golf club with a VELCRO-like attachment. The switching mechanism includes a housing which is elongated and is strapped onto the handle portion of the golf club shaft. The thickness of the switch housing is generally equivalent to the radial dimension of the handle of the golf club shaft. The switch housing includes three contacts which are separated and spaced apart by a plurality of compressible foam blocks. When the golfer depresses the elongated switch assembly, opposing touch and the audible alarm issues one type of tone. Upon further compression, all three contacts are forced together to electrically connect and the audible device issues a second tone.
French Patent Publication No. 2,626,483 discloses a grip training device for a golf player. This device issues a visible and an audible alarm dependent upon the change in resistance or an optical transmission caused by pressure applied by the grip of the golfer.
U.K. Patent Publication No. 2,250,923 to Yeh discloses a sports racquet which issues visible and audible alarms whenever the ball hits the racquet. Concussion switches are mechanically connected to the racquet webbing and the center circuit issues the alarm signal upon impact of the ball on the webbing of the racquet.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,326,367 to Searle discloses a grip device for golfers which senses the change in resistance on the grip surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,720 to Jett discloses a golf training device which utilizes a depressible compression switch in a handle of the golf shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,879 to Wright discloses a tennis training device which requires the player to forcibly squeeze the tennis racquet during the stroke. If the player does not properly grip the racquet during the stroke, the neck member will move away from the end of the grip member and the stop knob, which is an internal element in the training device, will contact the slide collar. Upon such contact, a visual and audible alarm sounds. The Wright tennis training device is threadably attached to a specially configured tennis racquet and includes a movable slide collar with an internal part which moves on an internal shaft within the training device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,132 to Conrey et al. discloses a tennis racquet sensory system which includes a plurality of electronic sensors coupled to selected strings on the racquet. When the sensors detect the striking of the ball on a racquet, an audible or visual alarm is sounded.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,896 to Lorang discloses a golf grip training device which includes a compressible switch.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,118 to Budney discloses a golf club grip training device which includes a plurality of sensors at predetermined locations on the handle of the shaft of the club. When the players hands are properly positioned on the grip and exert a specific amount of pressure, the sensors generate signals which are used to log the grip of the player on the club thereby permitting the recording of the pressure and positioning of the hand of the golfer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,909 to Pecker discloses an electronic device which uses four sensors coupled to selected strings on a tennis racquet. Upon impact of the ball and the racquet, these sensors actuate an alarm.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,221,088 to McTeigue et al. discloses a golfing training device utilizing grip sensors and foot sensors coupled via radio frequency to a head set and a decoder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,042 to Landsman discloses a electronic device which measures the shock waves on strings of a racquet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,785 to Mills discloses a golf grip training device utilizing a compressible switch which triggers an alarm circuit in the interior of the shaft of the golf club.
U.K. Patent Publication No. 1,587,191 to Stewart discloses a grip pressure indicator for a golfer utilizing a compressible graduated pressure switch.